Obsession
by AlphaChoi
Summary: B2ST: No sé si lo que vivo, lo viví. No sé si te quiero o te amo, no sé nada. Por eso me apegaré a ti, aprenderé todo acerca de ti, cada respiro, pestañeó. Todo. / Slash y seudo hetero.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No son míos, la trama sí.

**Pareja:** Hyunseung & Junhyung.

**Género:** Drama, dramón 3 foreváh.

**Canción elegida**: Everytime, by Britney Spears.

* * *

**Obsession; capítulo uno**

**.**

**.**

Acarició el cristal que lo separaba del papel que impregnaba de tinta el rostro de su amado. Con suma delicadeza limpió el polvo acumulado que había en aquella casa, con una mueca en sus finos labios y los ojos empequeñecidos, limpió hasta la última mota de polvo de aquella fotografía.

Le sonrió a las dos personas que estaban ella, la cuales le devolvieron la sonrisa. Era una foto de él y de su amado, aquella sonrisa sarcástica, aquel cabello perfectamente estilizado y esa mirada penetrante que aún le provocaba un cosquilleo intenso en su cuerpo. Ambos estaban abrazados como si fueran amigos, la misma noche en dónde la amistad pasó a ser algo más, la misma noche en dónde sus labios fueron robados sorpresivamente por aquel mal humorado, sarcástico, sin embargo de buen corazón, muchacho. Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y comenzó a limpiar todo nuevamente, parecía un chiquero, ya le regañaría en cuanto llegara. Siempre a la misma hora y con la misma picardía y amor.

Hyunseung encendió el estéreo, estaban tocando unas baladas de amor, tomó la escoba y comenzó a danzar con ella a través de la sala. Giraba y giraba tal cual bailarina de ballet, imaginándose que algún día Junnie —como le decía de cariño— le invitase a bailar de aquella manera, como en las películas. Dejó de hacer aquella extravagante danza y comenzó a limpiar la sala que estaba llenísima de polvo y basura. ¿Cómo podía estar tan sucia, si ayer había venido? Se preguntó aquel alto y delgado joven.

Una delgada capa de sudor le cubría la frente en cuanto el piso estuvo completamente limpio, se sentó en el sillón quitando antes la cubierta de plástica que su novio le ponía cada noche.

Sonrió, sin poder creer que en dos meses más estaría viviendo bajo el mismo techo con Junhyung.

Sintió la puerta de la casa abrirse lentamente, una luz lo cegó por unos momentos. Debía ser el auto de él. La silueta de Junhyung apareció segundos más tarde.

— ¡Wow! ¡Qué reluciente está todo! —los pequeños y rasgados ojos del mayor se abrieron a más no poder. Caminó lentamente como si estuviera en el palacio real, aquella acción liberó las risas avergonzadas de Hyunseung, quién tapó su boca para reír.

Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios en cuanto sintió como los brazos de Junhyung pasaban a través de su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él, sus miradas se encontraron por varios segundos, el delgado y sorprendido muchacho cerró sus ojos al sentir como los labios del mayor tomaban posesión de los suyos en un dulce beso.

Hyunseung cerró sus ojos y en cuanto los abrió, estaba dentro de una polvorienta y descuidada habitación. Estiró sus brazos y bostezó con pereza. Pasó sus manos por encima de sus ojos repetidamente para quitarse el sueño. Salió de aquella habitación, sintiendo como el piso de madera crujía bajo sus pies. Caminó hasta la habitación y pegó un gritó de furia.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —lanzó un jarrón que se encontraba a su lado. La habitación estaba llena de polvo y basura otra vez. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, caminó hasta la inmunda cocina, buscó una botella de lejía y una esponja, se dirigió hasta la sala de estar, derramando un poco del líquido y comenzó a fregar con desesperación el piso. Sus lágrimas de rabia y tristeza se mezclaban con la lejía, poco a poco el suelo se comenzó a manchar de rojo por la fuerza que ejercía en la limpieza.

Sus nudillos estaban destrozados, pero no le importaba, además si Junhyung veía que el tenía los nudillos rotos por limpiar todo el día, quizás recapacitaría. Ordenó todo rápidamente y comenzó a limpiar la cocina nuevamente, lavo los platos llenos de comida seca y pegada, en cuanto dejó la cocina como una tacita de porcelana, se sentó en el sofá a esperar la llegada de Junhyung.

El tic tac frenético del reloj no le molestaba, la hora se estaba acercando. Unas luces lo cegaron nuevamente, el momento había llegado. La puerta se habría dejando ver a un sonriente y sorprendido Junhyung.

— ¡Wow! ¡Qué reluciente está todo! —comentó el mayor dejando su chaqueta colgada en el perchero junto a la puerta. Las luces del coche se apagaron, dejando que la poca luz del lugar los iluminara.

—No soy tu sirvienta…—susurró Hyunseung. A lo que su novio no le escuchó — ¡Qué no soy tu sirvienta, joder! —secó sus lagrimas. Volteó para ver como los ojos de su novio se oscurecían, no le hizo caso.

— ¡No te trato de esa forma! —Hyunseung le miró de forma acusadora y luego golpeó el mismo jarrón que había quebrado en la mañana, sin notar aquel detalle.

El menor herido en el alma caminó hasta la habitación, cerrando de un portazo. Entre lagrimas cerró sus ojos ante Morfeo, sintiendo como el mayor le cantaba suavemente una canción para aliviar la situación.

Despertó gritando de rabia, no podía creer que la habitación estuviera sucia, que todo lo que él había limpiado otra vez estuviera sucio, roto y mal oliente. Miró la hora, había dormido más de la cuenta, Junhyung estaba por llegar. No limpiaría, lo recibiría con la casa tal cual estaba. Sucia.

El ruido de un coche llegar, las luces que lo cegaban y entonces sintió como la puerta crujían. Sonrió esperando ver a Junhyung, pero esta sonrisa se desapareció rápidamente en cuanto vio tres figura asomadas en la puerta, instintivamente corrió hasta esconderse tras el sofá.

— ¿Hyunseung? —preguntó una suave y armoniosa voz. Cuidadosamente el muchacho elevó su mirada para ver quién le llamada. Era Yoseob, hacia dos días que no le vía, salió del sofá dejándose notar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Hyunseung? Te hace mal, ven —estiró su mano en su dirección —vamos.

—No puedo, Junhyung llegará pronto —una mueca apareció en el rostro del más bajito.

—Él sabe que saldrás conmigo descuida —mintió descaradamente. Hyunseung como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le ofrecían dulces aceptó irse sin reparos con los demás.

Hyunseung miraba a través de la ventana con extrañeza, el lugar había cambiado tanto en dos días. Se veía más moderno.

No notaba el semblante de preocupación de sus amigos. Él simplemente le sonreía a la gente que miraba a través de la ventana. Se sentía bien, además luego se iría a casa y estaría con Junnie, arreglarían las cosas y serían la feliz pareja de siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En cuanto Yoseob se bajó con Hyunseung a comprar helados, los demás silenciaron sus bocas. El primero en romper aquel silencio estremecedor fue Doojoon.

—Ha pasado bastante, no veo cambios —bajo su mirada, para que los demás no le vieran lagrimear.

—No es tu culpa ni de nadie. Ni siquiera de él…—Kikwang recargó su cuerpo en el de su pareja.

—Kikwang tiene razón —comentó Dongwoon y atrajo a su pequeño amante más hacia él —, debemos buscar una solución optima a este problema, no mañana, no otro día. Tiene que ser ahora—luego de todo lo sucedido, su voz había perdido todo deje de infancia.

En cuanto Yoseob y Hyunseung entraron al auto, todos sonrieron fingidamente. Se habían acostumbrado a fingir aquella sonrisa, desde aquel día.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OMG, volví. Alpha is back. Ya acabo de hacer mi Comeback xD, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Y eso.**

**Love, love, love para mis lectoras.**

**Alpha~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Son de Cube. La trama es mía.

**Asunto:** El capítulo anterior puse que Seungie era el menor, LOL. Fue un error Junnie es menor.

**Género:** Drama.

**Canción:** Someone Else, by JYP ft Gain (si no les gusta, usen otra xD)

* * *

**Obsession, capítulo dos**

**.**

**.**

Colgó el teléfono, su rostro se había vuelto pálido, sus manos tiritaban ligeramente. Su diestra subió hasta su cabeza, le había comenzando un dolor al recibir la noticia. Suspiró y volteó ante su pareja que le miraba confundido. No podía hablar bien, tenía que encontrar una forma menos brusca de contar la noticia. Miró la hora, la sensibilidad podía esperar, esto no.

—Hyunseung se escapó de la clínica, otra vez —dijo Yoseob con la voz atropellada, el mayor dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y avanzó con rapidez hacia el más bajo. Cogió las llaves que estaban junto al teléfono, tomó la mano del menor y lo arrastró hasta el auto, ambos subieron con prisa. Doojoon pisó el acelerador a fondo y arrancó como si estuviera siendo perseguido por la policía.

—Llama a los demás —le ordenó mientras su vista no se despegaba del camino. Yoseob con sus manos tiritando aún logró marcar el número de Kikwang para informarle acerca de aquella situación.

Todos tenían puntos distintos de búsqueda, se irían por parejas. Aunque Yoseob ya sabía en dónde podía estar exactamente.

.

.

.

Por otra parte Hyunseung se encontraba limpiando nuevamente la casa, esperaba emocionado la llegada de su pareja. Había dejado la entrada como en una revista de diseño, la habitación estaba decorada románticamente por si Junnie tenía otros planes en mente, el delgado muchacho esperaba ansiosamente que se terminase de hornear el pastel que estaba preparando para su pareja, tenía puesta una gaseosa cola en el refrigerador, ya que sabía los gustos del menor.

Sintió que un auto aparcaba afuera, su cuerpo tiritó de la emoción. Su mano izquierda subió hasta su camisa y desabrochó tres botones, queriendo enviarle un mensaje a Junhyung.

— ¿Seungie? —aquella voz ronca hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo. Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces antes de responder que se encontraba en la cocina.

En el marcó de la puerta estaba recostado despreocupadamente el menor, Hyunseung le miró con amor y devoción. Le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento, y rápidamente se posicionó detrás, una vez que su novio estaba sentando. Sus delgadas —más bien huesudas— manos subieron hasta los hombros de aquel hombre que le volvía loco de amor y placer. Con suaves movimientos comenzó a masajear sus hombros con claras intensiones.

—Ven aquí —ronroneó Junhyung palmeando su regazo. El mayor no se hizo esperar y equilibró su peso en el regazo del menor. Hyunseung con algo de desesperación tomó el labio inferior de su novio, besando y mordisqueando con prisa. Delineó los labios de él con su lengua, bajando sus manos hacia el pecho de Junhyung. Toda la pasión desatada en ese momento fue cortada abruptamente en cuanto la campanilla del horno sonó. Frustrado, Hyunseung se levantó a sacar el dulce del horno.

Cortó dos porciones y las puso sobre la mesa. Caminó lentamente hacia el refrigerador y sacó dos gaseosas frías y las sirvió.

—Propongo un brindis por nosotros—comentó elevando su vaso, su pareja le imitó.

—Por nosotros —finalizó Junhyung dando un largo sorbo. El mayor miraba hipnotizadamente a su pareja, no podía creer que faltaba tan poco. Hoy era el 15 de mayo, tan sólo dos meses más.

Cruzó sus manos observando cada movimiento de su amado, en la forma en que cortaba el pastel, en como lo degustaba. Grababa todo en su mente, cada respiro, pestañeo, suspiro, murmuro, palabras, ropa, etc.

Alguien golpeó la puerta interrumpiendo la tarea de Hyunseung, se levantó antes de que el menor lo hiciera.

—Ya voy —gritó mientra avanzaba hacia la entrada. Abrió la puerta y quedó sorprendido al ver a Yoseob con Doojoon, les invitó a pasar.

El pequeño rubio notó lo sucio y desordenado que estaba todo. Apretó más la mano de Doojoon, este lo atrajo hacia él, a pesar que Hyunseung era su amigo no podía fiarse de alguien que estuviera en ese estado.

—Pasen, estamos comiendo pastel —comentó el alegre muchacho encaminándoles hacia la cocina.

— ¿Estamos? —susurró Doojoon hacia su pareja, esta se encogió de hombros. Antes de entrar a la cocina se preparó mentalmente para cualquier cosa.

Al entrar un fuerte olor a putrefacción les llenó de golpe. Miraron el lugar con ojos de asco y sorpresa, todo estaba sucio, lleno de moscas y algunas ratas vagaban por el lugar.

Hyunseung tomó asiento y le sonrió a la silla vacía de su lado.

—Junnie —dijo con amor —, llegaron los muchachos. ¿A qué te alegras de verlos? ¿No?

Yoseob miró de reojo a su pareja. Ignorando el asco que les producía sentarse en ese lugar, miraron con pena al delgado muchacho que le sonreía y le hablaba al vacío.

Hyunseung tomó una botella de gaseosa que estaba vacía, pero para él estaba llena. Y sirvió en dos sucios y trizados refrescos para sus invitados. Yoseob tomó la pegajosa botella entre sus dedos e hizo un brindis por la feliz pareja.

Ambos muchachos le siguieron la conversación, fingiendo hablar con Junhyung, haciendo feliz a Hyunseung.

—Yoseob, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas? —preguntó este último. Doojoon miró a su novio, quién asintió con la cabeza. El mayor de todos le sonrió e hizo como si saliera a conversar con Junhyung, él cual no estaba.

Una vez solo, Hyunseung comenzó a contarle lo emocionado que estaba de que por fin él y Junnie se mudarían juntos. Quería que todo saliera perfecto, pedía consejos, quería adoptar un gran perro de color rubio, quería tener una casita blanca y de ventanas azules con un enorme patio con piscina, si se daba la posibilidad de adoptar a una parejita, lo haría. Pero lo que más quería era ser fiel y perfecto para su pareja, quizás su futuro esposo. Esta última idea lo emocionaba de sobremanera.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Hyunseung realmente emocionado, el brillo de sus ojos se acentuaba más y más en cada frase.

—Bueno…Yo…—pero el euforico Seungie le interrumpió nuevamente.

—Si nos llegamos a casar quiero que seas mi padrino, quiero que sea la boda más perfecta. Todos de blanco con violeta, flores por todo el suelo, un pastel de bodas en forma de rosa, contratar al pianista más famoso del mundo, al momento de besarnos que suelten mariposas azules o blancas, y…

— ¡Detente! —gritó Yoseob —¿Puedes parar? —gritó aún más nervioso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Hyunseung sin entender el estado de su pequeño amigo, espero a que el rubio se calmara, cosa que no pasaría.

— ¡Junhyung está muerto! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Puedes…—no alcanzo a terminar la frase, su mejilla ardía, la mano del más delgado estaba en alto. Le había dado una cachetada. La mano del más bajo se dirigió a la zona afectada, de inmediato entró Doojoon al sentir los gritos de los dos.

— ¡Vete, vete! ¡Y deja de decir mentiras! ¡No está muerto, sigue aquí conmigo! ¿Acaso no lo puedes ver sentado ahí? —le señaló el asiento vació— Ahora vete, y no vuelvas más.

Doojoon jaló hasta la salida a Yoseob, quien apenas al salir rompió en llanto.

—Lo ayudaré, cueste lo que cueste…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**;OOOOO; qué triste. Ya, segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Y muchas gracias por sus RR.**

**Alpha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Cube, menos la trama que es mía.

**Pareja:** Hyunseung & Junhyung.

**Género:** Drama

**Canción:** Because of you, by Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

**Obsession; capítulo tres**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado alrededor de tres o cuatro años, Yoseob no lo recordaba. Agradeció estar en la soledad de su hogar, no quería que Doojoon lo viera en su estado más débil. Se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hasta un pequeño estante en donde deslizó su dedo índice por cada título hasta encontrar el indicado. Extrajo un pequeño y azulado diario. Nunca lo había querido leer completamente, cuando se lo pasaron simplemente le dio una rápida vista y lo guardó, él sabía que un día sería necesario leerlo. Caminó dubitativamente hacia el sillón en dónde se instaló. Tomó el diario entre sus manos, por una parte estaba curioso de leer y por otra no tanto. Tenía miedo.

Suspiró y dejó el diario junto a la mesita de noche. Sería menos doloroso leerlo en grupo.

Cogió su teléfono y envío mensajes a los demás. Cerró sus ojos mientras esperaba la llegada de los chicos.

Recordaba ciertas escenas tan dolorosas como la misma noticia. En parte Junhyung había sido amigos de ellos también, pero también había sido el pilar fuerte para mantener a Hyunseung estable. Desde la muerte de sus padres, él era el único capaz sacarle una sonrisa a su amigo.

Aún recordaba las lágrimas y los gritos desgarradores en cuanto supo la noticia. Tuvieron que inyectarle un calmante. 15 de mayo, ya se había cumplido otro año. Sintió como las lágrimas caían a través de sus mejillas. Yoseob las secó rápidamente, abrió sus ojos. Habían llegado los demás.

Con pesados pasos se dirigió hasta la puerta e hizo pasar a los invitamos. Todos se sentaron esperando las palabras del rubio.

—Hoy recordé que tenía esto —mostró el diario azulado —.Es de Hyunseung, ahora sabremos ciertas cosas para ayudarle en su estado. Quiero que sean de mente abierta, el diario sólo está escrito hasta el 15 de mayo. ¿Preparados? —terminó de contar el bajito. Los demás asintieron fervientemente.

Yoseob aclaró su garganta antes de comenzar.

—Día 14 de abril 2008…

.

Hoy me he levantado más feliz que nunca, a mí lado no estaba el calor de él, pero eso significa que lo tendré más temprano en casa. He estaba limpiando la sala de estar la cual hacía dos semanas que no lo hacia, Junnie ayer me ha regalado un hermoso jarrón color rojo, en el cual venían unos tulipanes amarillos. Se ven perfectos. Estoy cocinado una deliciosa cena para los dos, espero que llegue pronto. Soy tan impaciente. Bien, seguiré escribiendo en la tarde.

Las cosas no han salido como yo he querido. En cuanto él llegó del trabajo, lo estaba esperando yo con mi mejor atuendo, me había puesto loción, había preparado una velada romántica. Sentí un auto aparcar fuera, supe que era Junnie. Al entrar mis ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, teníamos una acompañante. Era una chica baja de estura, ojos grandes y piel tan blanca como la leche, cabello largo y ondulado. Era simplemente hermosa. Su nombre; Goo Ha Ra.

Junhyung la invitó a sentarse y me arrastró hasta la cocina. Una vez ahí, le di la espalda, quería calmarme pero no podía, simplemente quería agarrar por su brillante cabellera a esa chica y echarla fuera de mi casa.

Sentí los brazos de Junhyung rodearme.

—No es lo que tu crees…—ronroneó en mi oído. Me solté de forma brusca de su cálido abrazo.

—No sabes lo que estoy pensado —le contesté contiendo los gritos. Tomé el cuchillo para cortar la carne que estaba recién salida del horno— ¿Ella come? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

—Sí, lo hace—contestó, volteé. Estaba sonriendo —.No te pongas en plan de celos, ¿sí? Sabes que sólo te amo a ti —besó mi mejilla y fue a sentarse.

Serví la comida, que consistía en una carne horneada con vegetales. Llevé los platos de los invitados y luego me devolví para buscar el mío. En cuanto me fui a sentar, ellos conversaban como una pareja de recién casados.

— ¿Me pierdo de algo? —comenté mientras acomodaba la servilleta en mis piernas, le dediqué una falsa sonrisa a la petiza.

—No, Hyunseung de nada en especial —contestó Junnie dándole una mirada cómplice a la bella mujer que estaba mi lado, me contuve de darle una patada a mi novio.

La comida trascurrió en risas, miradas y rubor. Mi plato estaba a punto de romperse con la fuerza que utilizaba. Recogí la mesa y serví el postre. Lo puse delante del plato de la chica, quien comió de inmediato. Sonreí.

— ¿Comerás toda esa cantidad? Deberías cuidarte, estas un poco pasada…—me llevé una cucharada a la boca. Ha Ra dejó la cuchara junto al plato y agachó su cabeza ruborizada.

—Basta Hyunseung— miré a Junnie quien tenía el semblante enfurecido. Se levantó y tomó a la chica del brazo, salieron ambos de la casa. La puerta se cerró de golpe.

Recogí todo y comencé a lavar los platos con rabia, tristeza. Me sentía traicionado. Mis lágrimas caían con rapidez, no me molesté en secarlas. Al terminar, tiré la comida que había sobrado, no quería nada en esta casa que me recordara el mal día de hoy, sólo las memorias de este diario lo tendrían.

.

.

—Yo… hace unos años leí algo de esta parte. No sé si quieran seguir…—comentó Yoseob con sus ojos rojos enrojecidos.

Los demás asintieron dubitativamente, tenían miedo de lo que podía venir ahora. Yoseob bebió un sorbo de la botella de agua que Doojoon le había traído. Suspiró antes de retomar la lectura.

.

Sentí el auto de Junhyung aparcarse, como golpeaba la puerta de este. Estaba furioso, abrió la puerta con violencia. Mi cuerpo tiritó levemente. Tragué saliva.

—Hyunseung…—me llamó por segunda vez por mi nombre—ven aquí, tenemos que hablar.

Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de ingresar a la sala de estar. Junhyung estaba de espaldas a mí, su mano derecha en su rostro, tratando de calmarse.

— ¿Me podrías decir que pasó?

Mordí mi labio. Miré hacia todos lados buscando una respuesta concreta. Celos, eso era todo.

—Bueno, verás yo…—me interrumpió volteándose rápidamente. Cerré mis ojos por miedo.

— ¡Tú nada! ¡Tú sólo tenías que mantener tu boca cerrada y servir! —sentí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No soy tu sirvienta…—murmuré, él no me escuchó — ¡Qué no soy tu sirvienta, joder!

Sentí un golpe en mi mandíbula. Perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo, me retorcí al sentir un fuerte y certero golpe en mis costillas. Ardía, todo ardía y daba vueltas. Junhyung se arrodillo a mi lado.

—Me das asco —dije apenas y le escupí en el rostro, se limpió con el dorso de la camisa —.Mucho asco… ¡Te odio! —le empujé con la poca fuerza que tenía. Fue en vano.

Jaló de mi cabello y me golpeó repetidas veces contra el suelo. Yo sólo podía llorar y quejarme.

Se levantó dejándome tirado ahí. No supe de mí hasta el día siguiente, en dónde estaba en su habitación, cubierto con la colcha. A duras penas giré mi cabeza para ver la hora, había una pequeña nota que decía que le perdonara, que había sido un pequeño desliz y que no ocurriría jamás.

.

.

—Hay una nota al final del día, que dice que no volvió a ocurrir—terminó de contar Yoseob. Los demás estaban tan sorprendidos como él. No podían creer que Junhyung hubiera sido capaz de algo así.

—"No debo hablar de más" —leyó en voz alta Doojoon quién se había puesto detrás del sillón en donde estaba su novio, aquella frase estaba escrita al final del día.

—Seungie se debe haber culpado por aquello…—comentó Kikwang, luego se puso de pie para pedir el diario, el rubio se lo pasó.

—Pero… ¿quién será esa chica? —preguntó Dongwoon mirando fijamente a Yoseob, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sabremos ahora…—dijo Kikwang abriendo el diario y buscando indicios de aquella mujer.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yay, ¿ven? Un capítulo feliz –lapatean- okey, no fue intensión de Junnie, él es así… (?) Btw, gracias por sus RR. –besos-**

**Alpha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Son de Cube, la trama es mía.

**Género:** drama

**Canción elegida**: Eternal flame, by Mymp.

**Dedicado a:** Mi sensual manada que me lee. *No está corregido el capítulo*

* * *

**Obsession, capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya han pasado unas cuantas semanas, Junnie se sigue viendo con esa mujer. Los he estado siguiendo un par de veces, se diría que 3 veces a la semana se reúnen a tomar un café o algo, Junnie se toma un café cargado y ella un té verde. Luego de pasar un momento juntos, riendo, mirándose se levantan y entran a ver unas cosas de decoración.

Todo eso, pero la gota que rebalsó ocurrió un día por la tarde, luego de hacer todo lo mencionado, caminaron hasta la tienda de artículos para bebés. Tragué saliva y sentí como el sudor frío me recorría la espalda. Mis ojos se aguaron automáticamente, cerré mis puños fuertemente. Me levanté del lugar en el cual me encontraba escondido y partí a casa, era lo mejor.

Al llegar a casa me puse a limpiar, veía que estaba todo sucio. Mientras limpiaba me puse a pensar en las cosas que Junhyung me diría al llegar a casa. Sabía que esto se terminaría hoy, las cosas estaban mal, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista. No podía concebir la idea de que él fuera a ser papá. Aunque ni siquiera me lo había dicho y quizás estaba adelantando las cosas….No, él iba a ser padre.

Pasé con furia el trapo mientras fregaba el suelo, unas manchas comenzaron a aparecer en el suelo, era sangre. Miré mis nudillos rápidamente, ardían. Me levanté con prisa hasta el baño en donde enjuagué con agua mis heridas. Elevé mi cabeza para ver mi reflejo en aquel enorme espejo. Estaba espantoso, debía ser por eso que él me iba a dejar en cuanto llegara. Mis ojeras se acentuaban demasiado, mi delgadez era tan obvia que podía ver mis huesos, mi cabello no tenía brillo. Era una persona fea y sin gracia alguna.

Saqué el botiquín y comencé a vendar mis manos. Iba a preparar la cena, ya era hora. No sabía que hacer, no tenía ganas de nada sabía que él llegaría y me botaría.

Caminé hasta la cocina, tomé un par de vegetales que estaban ahí y saqué un cuchillo. Estaba cortando los vegetales en cuanto le sentí llegar. Inhalé y exhalé para calmarme y no comenzar a llorar apresuradamente. Seguí cortando y fingiendo que no estaba atento a su llegada.

—¿Seungie? —me llamaste al entrar. Seguí cortando, mientras controlaba mi respiración.

Sentí como sus pasos avanzaban cada vez más, mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que dolía.

Visualicé de reojo su figura recostada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Te ignoré, pero de seguro pensaste que no te había notado.

— ¿Qué le paso a tus manos? —miré en tu dirección, ya estaba tomándolas y con cuidado las acariciaste. Mi mirada estaba gacha y me gustaba aquel toque que le dabas a mis manos heridas.

Me tomaste del brazo y me llevaste hasta la mesa. Te miré sin decir nada, sonreíste y besaste mi frente. Sentí mis mejillas arder, hacía mucho que no me sentía así.

—Descansa, hoy haré yo la cena —te fuiste hasta la cocina. Sabía que estabas siendo buena persona para que la ruptura no fuera tan agresiva.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas lentamente. Mordí mi labio para callar mis sollozos. Las mini convulsiones en mi cuerpo por las lágrimas derramadas y los sollozos aguantados no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Seungie? ¿Qué pasa? —no te sentí salir de la cocina. Tus brazos me rodearon rápidamente, trate de liberarme. Me soltaste al sentir mi reacción — ¿Te hicieron algo? —asentí y sollocé —Dime quién fue.

—Tú…—susurré —.Tú—dije en voz alta, finalmente. Me miraste sin entender nada, ¿explicarte o no? No sabía.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Junhyung? —tus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa a oír que te había llamado por tu nombre y no por el apodo. Negaste, pero podía ver la duda en tu mirada.

Me levanté de la mesa, no me quedaría a escuchar como me mentirías si te decía el motivo de mi llanto.

—Me voy a mi casa —sentencié. Tomaste mi brazo, cerré mis ojos tratando de no molestarme. Me volteé en tu dirección, me mirabas confuso.

—Esta es tu casa, Seungie —aquellas palabras me herían, ya que sabía todo lo que estaba pasando y aún así te hacías el idiota.

—No gracias, me iré. Además debo tener energía, cuando ese bebé nazca y llore toda la noche, no me dejará dormir. Buenas noches, Junhyung.

— ¿Bebé? —preguntaste haciéndote el confundido —¿De qué hablas? —solté una risa sarcástica y salí de aquella casa"

Kikwang terminó de leer, verdaderamente estaba confundido al igual que los demás. Ninguno pensaba con mucha claridad. ¿Ella de verdad estaba embarazada o los celos de Hyunseung lo llevaban a imaginar cosas? En cuanto terminaran de leer lo sabrían, tan sólo quedaba un día. Aquel día tan recordado por todos y sobre todo por Hyunseung.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Doojoon contestó rápidamente. Eran de la clínica, la salud de su amigo se había complicado nuevamente. Los días en que se había escapado no había comido ni bebido y muchos menos dormido en un lugar libre de contaminación. Debido a su delicado estado mental y de salud, lo tenían en aquella clínica, pero cada vez que podía, él escapaba a la casa en la que alguna vez vivió con el hombre que amó.

Yoseob se levantó de su silla con el semblante preocupado. En el fondo de su corazón él sabía que la salud de su amigo no mejoraría, que era mejor ir a pasar lo últimos momentos con él. No sabía como decírselo a los demás, aunque suponía que los demás ya se hacían una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Kikwang cerró el diario y lo dejó sobre la mesa de centro. Mordió su grueso labio y miró a Dongwoon en busca de respuestas.

—Quiero saber que sucedió —dijo en voz alta Dongwoon, todas las miradas se posaron en él. Cogió el diario entre sus delgadas manos y se sentó junto a su pareja—.Creo que soy él único que no sabe con claridad que sucedió aquel día, ¿no? —los demás asintieron.

Antes que comenzara a leer, Yoseob le interrumpió.

—Yo iré a ver a Seungie, ustedes quédense—Kikwang negó con su cabeza —.Por favor, necesito ir a solas.

.

.

.

Un suave olor a lejía se extendía por la blanca habitación. Un delgadísimo y pálido joven se encontraba acostado en una acolchada cama. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cables, agujas y otros aparatos que le mantenían con vida. El pequeño rubio avanzó hasta donde estaba el joven, acarició los cabellos que caían sobre su frente. Le sonrió con tristeza. Cerró los ojos y los flashes de aquellos recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

Una pistola, un brillo cegador, una discusión, sangre por todas partes. Abrió los ojos asustado y notó que su amigo sonreía levemente. Debía estar soñando con él. Aquel muchacho que le hacía sufrir, aquel que le quitó su sonrisa, él que le hacía llorar cada noche en cuanto se iba. Aquel muchacho que él mismo juró que un día acabaría con su vida.

Yoseob sabía que el diario de Hyunseung no contenía toda la verdad, algo se lo decía. Hyunseung sabía que "Junnie" podía encontrar aquel diario.

—Perdóname —susurró Yoseob, acariciando su cabeza —Te quite lo más importante en tu vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Volví! Lo siento pero he tenido tanto que hacer. Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo, queda 1 o 2 más, no lo sé aún. Gracias por sus RR. 3

Alpha


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Son de Cube, la trama es mía.

**Pareja**: Hyunseung/ Junhyung

**Canción:** I don't understand – Big bang.

* * *

**Obsession; capítulo final**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Recordaba todo como si hubiese pasado ayer, su corazón con fuerza y sus ojos seguían abiertos ante el impacto. Sus manos tiritaban, no sabía como había sucedido. Guardó el arma homicida, y trató de limpiar evidencia.

Su mente no estaba trabajando del todo bien, su cuerpo no obedecía. Chocaba contra las paredes, trataba de buscar una salida. El arma se deslizó entre sus dedos cayendo al suelo y provocando un estruendo. Su corazón se aceleró más.

La manilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse, sabía que estaba en graves problemas. Le había arrebatado la vida a alguien por miedo a que un ser querido saliera lastimado. Su respiración se cortó al sentir que la puerta se estaba abriendo lentamente, seguramente él traía las compras del mes.

El cuerpo de Junghyun yacía tirado en el suelo, sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Uno, dos, tres disparos ocasionaron su muerte. El primero fue intencional, los otros dos eran para remediar el daño causado por el primero.

Una pelea que había terminado mal. Yoseob corrió a esconderse, dejando el arma y el cadáver del amante de su mejor amigo tirado, marcado por sus huellas de culpabilidad.

Se escondió dentro de la ducha, dejando la puerta abierta. Mala decisión, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Escuchó los gritos desesperados de Hyunseung al encontrar el cadáver de quién fue su amante eterno.

Hyunseung tomó el cuerpo de Junhyung y lo abrazó con fuerza llorando, sus manos se mancharon la dulce sangre de su amado, lo apretó con más fuerza a su pecho. Su mirada se posó en el arma homicida y con sumo cuidado dejó el cadáver de él para acercarse con sigilo hasta el arma. La tomó entre sus manos —grave error— y miró como aquel aparato frío como el hielo le había arrebatado la vida a Junnie.

Sus manos tiritaban, las lágrimas le cubrían el rostro como si de un velo se trátase, gateó hasta llegar nuevamente al frío cuerpo de Junhyung. Con la poca coherencia que su mente producía llamó a la policía.

—Ayuda…Ayuda…Muerto… él…—las palabras salían pero no producían una idea concreta, el oficial apenas entendió el mensaje, pero sabía que era una emergencia y hasta quizás una confesión.

Yoseob se movió lentamente y chocó contra el contenedor de aseo, el shampoo cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso ruido. Su corazón se detuvo, dejó de respirar y agudizó el oído. Nada, Hyunseung ni siquiera se había percatado. Con sumo sigilo abrió la ventana del baño que daba al patio trasero y salió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Apenas pisó tierra firme, se hecho a correr, no detuvo a mirar hacia atrás. Estaba asustado.

Llegó a su casa y la ropa estaba ensangrentada, por suerte Doojoon no estaba. Se quitó rápidamente la ropa y la quemó en el patio trasero. Entró a la casa totalmente desnudo, sus manos todavía estaban impregnadas por la sangre seca de Junhyung. Corrió hasta la ducha y abrió el agua caliente, relajándose un poco. Tomó una esponja de baño y se restregó con violencia su piel. Quería quitar todo rastro de su víctima. Se sorprendió al utilizar la palabra.

Salió de la ducha desnudo, no había traído una toalla. Para su mala suerte Doojoon ya estaba en casa. Al verlo este último sonrío lascivamente y fue al encuentro de Yoseob, rodeó su húmedo cuerpo y recogiendo las gotas que caían de su cuello con sus labios. El más pequeño se removió entre sus brazos, incómodo. Esto extraño a Doojoon, pero no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que se fuera a vestir.

El pequeño rubio caminó hasta su habitación, sentándose en la cama, pensando en lo ocurrido. Su mente no salía del shock. Tomó lo primero que encontró y salió al encuentro de su amado, necesitaba estar entre sus brazos para calmarse un poco. En la sala se encontraba el mayor, leyendo. Al ver a su pequeño sonrío con tranquilidad, como siempre solía hacerlo. Yoseob se sentó en su regazo y cerró sus ojos al sentir como los brazos del mayor le rodeaban. Inhaló su suave olor, y recostó su cabeza en aquel duro pecho.

La luz matutina le cegó un poco la vista, en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Estiró su mano para tocar la espalda de su amado, pero no sintió nada. Se levantó asustado, Doojoon estaba en la puerta, mirándolo con los ojos como plato. Yoseob le miró extrañado, no sabía que pasaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con la voz rasposa, aclaró su garganta.

Doojoon tomó una bocanada de aire y le dijo las noticias.

—Anoche mataron a Junhyung…La policía arrestó al culpable. Fue Hyunseung—la respiración de Yoseob se cortó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no por la muerte de él, sino porque estaban culpando a su mejor amigo, al que él quería proteger. Al fin de cuentas lo había hundido y no protegido como él esperaba.

Yoseob comenzó a llorar, su corazón dolía. Era su culpa, pero tenía miedo; miedo a que todo el mundo le odiara, que Hyunseung nunca se lo perdonara, que Doojoon le diera la espalda, que Kikwang y Dongwoon se asquearan de él. Estaba decidido nunca diría nada, pero debía encontrar una forma de que su mejor amigo no fuera a la cárcel.

Hyunseung estaba sentado esperando a que le dieran un veredicto. Saber cuantos años tendría que pasar por haber matado a su amado Junhyung. Su mente estaba en shock, sentía que había sido su culpa. Se sentía el asesino de Junnie. Su único amor, que ahora se encontraba bajo metros y metros de espesa tierra. Nunca más vería esa sonrisa sarcástica, esos pequeños ojos oscuros y algo sombríos. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus pálidas mejillas, las secó rápidamente.

—Hospital psiquiátrico…—fue todo lo que pudo oír, no sabía que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Junnie no estaba con él? ¿Estaría trabajando? Lo quería ahí y ahora, junto a él. ¿Por qué lo estaban enviando a un psiquiátrico?

—¿Dónde esta Junnie? —susurró levemente, nadie se percató de eso —Lo necesito ahora.

Nadie le había visto entrar, lo cual era bueno. Sus manos estaban protegidas por unos guantes de latex, su cara tenía un pasamontañas. Así nadie sabría quién había sido. Sentado en la cama de Hyunseung se encontraba Yoseob. Lo había llamado por la descompensación de su amigo, pero no había confirmado su asistencia, no quería dejar rastros.

De su bolsillo extraño un pequeño frasquito que contenía barbitúrico, aquel líquido que se ponía en las inyecciones letales. Estaba mezclado con otras sustancias, no sería tan doloroso después de todo. Extrajo un poco del líquido en la jeringa y lentamente comenzó a introducirla en el brazo de Hyunseung, hasta que ya no hubo nada en el pequeño tubo. Acarició con delicadeza la cabeza de su amigo y salió nuevamente de aquel hospital, nadie —nuevamente— lo había notado.

Al llegar a casa lloró toda la tarde, Doojoon no estaba al menos. Sabría que por la mañana le informaría que su amigo había muerto. Sabía que él tenía la culpa, pero haber matado a Hyunseung era una buena opción. El pequeño ya no sufriría, ahora estaría bien junto a Junnie, al menos así lo veía Yoseob.

Caminó hasta su habitación, apagó todas las luces y se arropó bien. No podía dormir bien, estaba llorando por la culpa y el miedo que sentía. Había matado a dos personas más, quién más seguiría. ¿Acaso Doojoon por no cumplir algún capricho de él? Agitó levemente su cabeza para quitar esa desagradable idea de su mente. En algún momento de sus locos pensamientos, se quedó dormido.

—Yoseobie…—sentía que alguien le susurraba —Yoseobie, despierta.

El joven rubio se levanto a duras penas, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y su cabeza dolía. Era su pareja, estaba vestida completamente de negro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un poco adolorido.

—Pensé que no despertarías nunca, has dormido durante dos días —besó su cabeza con delicadeza. Doojoon sabía como calmar antes de dar las noticias.

—Tengo algo que contarte…—tomó la mano de su novio e inhaló antes de soltar la noticia —Hyunseung…falleció hace dos días.

Yoseob lo sabía, sabía que su mejor amigo estaba ahora en un mejor lugar. Estaba tranquilo, por una parte había terminado con todo el mal causado con anterioridad en él y por otra había terminado con la obsesión de Hyunseung. Ahora que él estaba muerto.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Fin! –lamatan- lo sé, me he demorado tanto. Y ahora les doy este final tan triste y todo esto, pero estuvo planeado xD .**

**No me odien, gracias por sus RR. Las amo.**

**Alpha.**


End file.
